Warmth
by MyOwnZiva-isms
Summary: Harry's detentions with Umbridge have left him in a state that is, let's just say worse for wear. Who will help him? I think you know the answer already. No slash, character death or other strange happenings. My first HP fanfic so DO NOT GO EASY. Maybe spoilers although I hope you have already read ALLLLLLL the books if not, do so now!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter fanfic! Yay! Please do not go easy on the comments if something is wrong TELL ME! **

**I do not own anything.**

Harry was serving his fifth detention of the week with Professor Umbridge. His shaking hand grasped the door handle and turned, he feared the blood quill, the damage inflicted already red and welted on his hand, covered by an old un-hemmed pair of robes he had found. He slipped in silently assuming his position only to find an empty desk. Confused, he glanced up to the position that Umbrige usually held above at her desk. That too was unusually empty. Cats mewled at him from their spots on the wall and he felt dazed and sick. He had women up with a slight fever but had stifled it. He sat for a few moments feeling the slight chill of air through his thin robes. He was about to stand up his legs wobbling faintly.

"Not so fast Potter!" The shrill voice caught Harry off guard. He stumbled slightly but caught himself and slid backwards into his seat.

"I-i just thought-" He mumbled his apology.

"Obviously." The toad shrilled at him. He stared at his empty desk confused. He failed to notice Umbridge making her way to the door.

"Potter!" She shrieked. Harry started and leapt from his seat. Quickly he followed. Mentally berating himself he remembered the holidays were less than a week away. He trailed a few steps behind the professor. He shivered again and hoped the rest of Hogwarts was tucked away in their common rooms and would pay no attention to the boy-who-lived for once in his life. Quickly out of breath he decided to inquire on the destination. He got no response. Taking a deep breath and trudged behind. The strange duo continued until they came to the door in the great hall.

"Uh Professor, I don't have my cloak." Harry mumbled. Umbridge whirled.

"Should've thought of that earlier Potter." She reprimanded but did not stop, passing through the door into the snowy slush outside. Harry shivered and jumped to catch up. The dreary weather had been coming down all day yet after sunset the mist quickly soaked Harry's makeshift uniform. They trudged to the lake and Harry couldn't fathom what they would be doing here of all places. At the edge of the water they stopped abruptly.

"I need two baskets of Basilisk Tongue Potter." She ordered pulling two small Easter sized baskets from her robes. To Harry's dismay they grew in size until they were each two feet off the ground. Harry looked around for vegetation however found none.

"Professor, what precisely am I gathering?" Harry almost added a snarky edge to his voice but somehow refrained. A short finger protruded, casting his eyes to the water's edge. At the very surface were thin grass-like strands, split in two at the ends. He groaned, his hands were going to have to plunge into the depths of the lake. Unless, he reached for his wand,

"By hand Potter." Harry glared. Sighing his defeat he reached into the freezing depths. His hand reached out to grasp at strands bit the moved despite the stillness of the evening. Startled he pulled back. At chuckle behind him made his spine prickle.

"Is that how you are going to face the dark lord oh Chosen One." She jibed. Harry bit his check to stop the comeback. Again he hunched, snapping as make weeds as his frozen hands could and placing them into the basket. After clearing all he could reach from the bank, he spared a look into the basket; it was barely a quarter of the way full. When Umbridge stopped him, the first basket was only half full. His whole body shook; he was soaked to the skin and his back and neck cramped badly. Umbridge looked in the basket, her warmth spell radiated powerfully off her body. She tsked at Harry at his slow progress.

"That is enough for now Potter." She again shrunk the baskets, slipping them under her robes and started towards the castle. Harry stumbled behind her, vision blackened around the edges and his back remained slightly hunched. She led him back to her room. Outside the door she paused.

"Off to bed with you." She shrilled, happily Harry turned shaking miserably.

"Oh and Potter-" Harry turned. "This will help." A small pile of what appeared to be tea leaves was piled in her palm. He took it.

"Hold it under your tongue." She commanded. Harry pushed the wad under his tongue. Warmth quickly spread through his body warming him to the finger tips. He smiled content and started for the Gryffindor common room. Professor Umbridge watched as Harry's eyes glazed over and smiled wickedly. Little did Harry know but he was already addicted and completely under all controls of the warmweed and in turn the supplier.

Harry woke feeling dazed. His mind only focused on the herbs Umbridge had given him last night. His thoughts drifted easily but his body did not ache as it had. He was left with the memory of the warmth, like a mother's caress. His classes flew by; he didn't seem to remember any of them. Hermione had said something about an essay and the library and then he was blissfully alone. He checked his watch an hour until his detention with Umbridge. He sighed staring out the expansive window. He looked at his watch startled he found there were only ten minutes until he was due in detention. He dashed through the corridors. He skidded to a stop in front of her door. A note was posted to meet down at the lake and he dashed quickly, not bothering to remember he had forgotten his heavy cloak yet again. Once at the lakeside he again saw the two baskets, one was empty whereas the other was only a quarter full when he had sworn he had filled it halfway yesterday. Hurriedly he started pulling weeds. He didn't notice the water pooling over his shoes as he desperately clawed for more plant life. He ignored the stiff in his back and shoulders focusing only on pulling as many weeds as he could. Darkness fell quickly this time but Harry continued his work even though he couldn't see. He waded further into the water. It was only when he heard the share intake of breath behind him that he stood.

"Potter! Out after curfew! Another two detentions." Umbridge shrieked. Harry smirked back towards the Professor. Although when he turned his face was indifferent. He turned, walking out of the water that was up to his knees. His lips were blue rimmed with white and his body shook as if he were seizing. Little did he know that the silent smirk would be the last expression he would make in a long while. He traveled back to the baskets placing his handful in the halfway full basket, confused he noticed the other was full. Triumphant he looked up at Umbridge.

"Improvement Potter. That deserves a reward." She pulled the warmweed out of her pocket. Harry snatched it and tucked it safely in his mouth, content. Harry stumbled along after Umbridge, every bone in his bone protesting at the abuse but he paid no attention. He arrived at Umbridge's room just as the bells sounding 11, an hour after curfew. Harry hesitated just enough for the professor to notice. She smiled knowingly but paused nonetheless.

"Professor, I think I am still a little cold." Harry stammered.

"That's quite alright Harry, you did well today." She cooed flakily at him. A small pressed pile of leaves found its way into Harry's hand. Harry lifted it and placed it in his mouth his shoulders drooping and his eyes glazing further over. Without another word he turned and stumbled, dripping water behind him and left for his bed. He tried to hurry his mind foggy and his eyes closing towards sleep. He felt the world tip and he reached out a hand to steady himself on the castle wall. A wave of warmth clouded his vision and when he passed he restarted his voyage. In his haze he didn't noticed the shadowy presence behind him.

"Potter." The cool voice drawled behind him. "Out of bed after hours, how surprising." Harry didn't turn however. The potion's master stepped forward and noticed the trail if water dripping off the boy. A sneer stretched across his face. Be watched a few tremors cross the boy's shoulders and frowned slightly. He reached forward, long fingers easily wrapping over the shoulder and turned Harry. Snape took in his appearance, eyes glassy and unseeing, clothes dripping and the cold white lips. Silently he turned the boy and marched him down the corridor towards the Gryffindor room. However they stopped before the portrait of the fat lady. Snape tapped a pattern and the wall swing back to reveal small quarters. He ushered Harry in making sure the boy didn't trip and sat him forcefully-perhaps too forcefully- in the chair. He marched across the maroon and gold room to the fire place.

"Minerva." He called and instantly the woman was in the room.

"Severus! What in Merlin's name could it be at this hour- oh." Her gaze fell on Harry slumped in the chair. "What happened?"

"Found him in the hallway." Snape drawled. Harry's eyes flickered towards Severus. Harry murmured something unintelligible.

"We must get Poppy." Minerva whispered.

"I don't think he can hear you Minerva. There is no need to whisper." The older woman crouched by Harry's side by the large chair.

"Harry?" She called. Snape had moved to behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Don't upset yourself, he has been dazed a few days, we should not get our hopes up." Harry's eyes flickered to Snake's new position. Professor McGonagall noticed. She stood carefully.

"Severus, speak again." Snape looked at her quizzically.

"Potter. Detention." The eyes flicked to the area around Snape for the fourth time.

"Already. Professor. Umbridge." Harry slurred and his head drooped. Snape looked up sharply.

"I knew it had something to do with that-" He abruptly stopped himself, sneering and with a swish of his robes, billowing behind him he left the room swiftly.

**Yay! Chap 1 done! Tell me what you think! Hit that lovely button bellow to follow and review! More to come sooooooooooooon!**

**Oh and I would LOVE to hear what you think is going to happen in the upcoming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2!**

**Jayla728: Sorry Ron and Hermione are home on holiday for a while. :( But I'll see what I can do later!**

**harvestlight441: Here it is!**

**Man of Constant Sorrow: YES YOU GOT IT! Woohoo soooo happy right now you have no idea! Hope you don't mind my plot bunny crossing a tad bit.**

**readingaddict24: Thanks, and I love your screen name.**

**Emma: This is part of the rest ;p**

**Ananas: I wish autocorrect would stop turning your name into bananas. But thanks for the high praise!**

**Guest: IDK who you are but PLEASE WAIT! I hope you read this :).**

**hobesan: Logical thought process... Maybe I'll debilitathe Severus to change that plot bunny...(insert anticipational music and chills here.)**

**I don't own anything.**

Severus returned to the hidden room quickly, baring a large dusty book and a few vials of bubbling liquids. He set the vials on the table resting next to Potter and set to work. Disdain for James crept into his mind. He debated letting the boy continue as revenge but quickly dismissed the idea. Potter was a student and his responsibility. Besides Umbridge was so bad he was willing to side with anyone, even Lockhart rather than keep her around. The lanky man shuddered at the thought. As he scanned the book he glanced up silently every so often. Potter was slumped gazing into thin air. He was so far away from the cheeky, spoiled, enlightened boy in potions class. Eventually he closed the book, Minerva knew better than to disturb him and he could practically see the questions waiting release.

"It appears to be what I feared." He drawled. "Warmweed."

"Poor boy didn't even have a chance." McGonagal muttered to herself. Snape stood.

"There is no way to prevent his body from withdrawal, magic or muggleborn, other than to wean him off that vile substance." He stepped towards the door. "I suggest you decrease the amount 1gram every week." Snape opened the door and was stepping out before sharp words stopped him.

"I cannot do this Severus.I can't give the boy that- that..." She trailed off, Snape turned sneering.

"You have no choice." He turned to leave again.

"Sev." That caused him to turn. Minerva met his eyes. "Please. He doesn't respond to me." Indeed Potter had turned his head in the direction of Snape's voice. Severus sighed.

"My schedule is busy, _Min_, however I might see to it that I can take the boy over the holidays." This time Snape left the room before any more words could be spoken. Damn woman he thought to himself. He had a weak spot the size of the royal islands for her.

McGonagall knelt next to Harry whose eyes were drooping closed. She brushed the hair out of his eyes sadly before moving closer to the fire herself, morphing into cat form and curling up in the large armchair.

When she awoke the next morning Harry was still glazed over. She quickly stood to the form of human and snapped her fingers. Dobby appeared.

"Yes master? You summoned Dobb- Is that Harry Potter sirs?" Saucer round eyes floated towards the Professor, tears glimmering in the round orbs.

"Yes Dobby." Minerva allowed unusual kindness to seep into her voice. "Could you bring us some breakfast we will not be joining the others in the great hall." Her voice was again steely.

"Yes D-dobby would be glad to do anything to help Harry Potter master-master-mistress" with a resounding crack the house-elf was gone. In a matter of mere seconds trays of food appeared, setting themselves on tables around the room. Dobby appeared again.

"Anything else I can do for you great sirs? I know these is Harry Potter's favorites sirs." Dobby mused.

"Yes I'm sure it is." McGonagall replied quietly. "That will be all." She dismissed the house-elf again, picking up the ornate silver platter and bringing it to Harry's side. She summoned her own seat, placing the tray on her lap. The eyes stayed glazed and unmoving. She reached over and snapped her fingers in front of his face, to no avail. She sighed scooping a little of the porridge and moving the spoon towards his mouth.

"Harry, you need to open your mouth dear." There was no response. He hand shook slightly. She had noticed Harry's change in behavior but had done nothing. Why hadn't she done anything? She sighed placing the spoon back on the tray. She placed the tray in front of him and stood, pacing. Suddenly Harry jumped up out of the chair and bolted out of the room. Just as quickly McGonagall grabbed a handful if floo powder and summoned Professor Snape.

"He's run Severus." She quickly withdrew her head as Severus appeared.

"You lost the boy?" He sneered but was met with the icy Gryffindor stare.

"No he just bolted." Minerva snapped. Severus sighed, why did she have to drag him into this with the Potter boy.

The duo started a pragmatic sweep of the castle, no boy in sight. None of the students had woken yet, thankfully for Snape. He did not want to be seen accompanying the Gryffindor Head of House in a manhunt for the boy-who-lived. Over an hour later Snape was clearing a room when he glanced out the window to see a huddled form standing by-no in- the Black Lake. The sun was just starting to rise, albeit still shrouded by heavy clouds. He sent a quick message to Minerva and then ran, skipping steps and skidding around corners. The boy had been standing in the water for over an hour. _Idiotic plea for attention_ he thought but he knew it wasn't true. Finally he reached the Great Hall, flung the door open and stepped out into the blistering cold. Pulling his robes tighter around his body he swept purposefully toward the boy who did not seem to notice.

"Potter." His voice was sharp and demanding. The boy turned his head slightly but that was the only movement. Snape's eye traveled down to see a pile of Basilisk Tongue piled on the shore. Confused he looked closer at the boy. The water was up to his knees and he wore only a thin robe. Tremors shook his body. He was about to call again when a sharp intake of breath made him aware of Minerva's presence behind him.

"Potter, come here now." Snape snarled, to no avail, the boy didn't seem to comprehend or even know Snape said anything at all. Unless, Snape watched as the boy turned slowly and stepped toward the professors. His face was white and lips blue while black shadows rimmed his eyes. He took another cautious step before he hesitated. Snape watched the boy crumple into the water but somehow already felt the cold knock away his breath as he broke the ice to get the boy. He lifted the limp boy out if the water gently, cradling his head on his chest. He was startled to feel how light the boy actually was.

"I'll get Poppy." Minerva announced' thoroughly shaken by the events.

"No." Snape hissed. "Then that regretful bat of a headmaster will know something's up. I'll take the boy to my personal quarters," he grimaced at these words, "I have the right potions there anyways." He finished lamely. Snape made his way back to the castle trudging through the snow. When he reached the entrance he stopped. Cursing slightly he turned.

"Breakfast, the entire castle will see us." He sneered at the thought but turned down another path. McGonagall followed silently. Snape all but plowed down the door to Hagrid's hut, startling Fang off his bed who ran to hide under the bed. Hagrid was in the Great Hall for breakfast and the cabin was eerily silent. Snape marched over to the fireplace grabbed the floor powder and uttered quietly his room. Soon the chilled trio was dripping water and melted snow onto Snape's common room. Snape placed the boy on a table and motioned to summon a bed with many blankets. McGonagall quickly placed a drying spell on Harry before he was moved to the bed. She watched as Harry pulled in deep gasping ragged breaths of air. His chest collapsed on itself making him wheeze with every exhale. She soothed his hair out of his face. Snape moved beside her, lifting the boys head before pouring a potion into his mouth. He held the boys jaw shut gently but nothing happened. Snape massaged his throat and quickly the boy swallowed, easing Snape's growing worry. Snape'es fingers felt the hot skin of the boys face and his frown increased when he felt the boy's forehead. Fever burned through him. With a flick of his wand Snape had a diagnostic floating over the headboard. The frown sharpened when he read the chart.

"Merlin. 40°" McGonagall whispered behind him. Snape went into his stores pulling out a Fever Reducer potion. He poured it down the boy's throat and he seemed to settle. Suddenly however the form sputtered, gasping for air, his body arching off the bed. Snape moved forward but a flailing limb sent him sprawled, slumped against the wall. He stood disdainfully. Surprised, Minerva had her wand at the ready but was looking for Severus's guidance. He shook his head, although he would've loved to see Harry cursed or in a body bind it was not practical. He walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room. Resting his palm on it and whispering a few words and it sprang open. He pulled out a jar filled with what appeared to be tea leaves. He held the jar as if it were a vile, repulsive object, which it was. He removed a small amount before placing it back in its rightful spot. He took the leaves and rolled them together placing them under Harry's tongue. Instantly the boy settled. A smile almost played on his lips and his breathing became normal and easy. Minerva stared murderously at him.

"Severus! We are supposed to be ridding the boy of that substance not providing it!" Snape sneered back at her.

"If you could get over your Gryffindor ego, you would see that the boy is seriously I'll, not faking for a pick-me-up." Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously with anger.

"I bet you love seeing him this way Severus. The entire castle knows where you stand with the Potters. I don't know why you're helping at all. If it weren't for that horrid wretch of a woman I wouldn't even be asking for your help!" Tirade finished she stormed out of the room, the heavy door banging behind her. Snape sighed, sitting in the oversized chair next to Harry's bed pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He finally realized he was soaked through to the bone and shivered violently, his thin frame unaccustomed to the chill. He muttered angrily. This is how it all started. Damn the Potter boy.

**End Chapter 2… AW so sad…. But! NOW IT'S TIME FOR COMMENTS YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

WOOOHOOOOO CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the delay it is AP week and everything got out of hand…

I do not own anything.

Severus stood to change his dripping wardrobe when an ocy hand gripped his. Startled he swung. Harry's eyes starting piercing into Snape's, pleading fearfully. He mumbled something unintelligible, frantically and tossed his head side to side restlessly. Snape stared aghast and unsure what to do. He placed a hand on the child's head and it seemed to still him. Snape left his hand as the mumbling dropped a decibel and Harry's eyes were no longer fixed on his own. He rubbed Harry's forehead gently.

"The old witch is wrong, I don't hate you, just a strong dislike." Snape stood surprised at the words that left his mouth. He stood still for a moment staring before a attempted to pry himself away from the boy to get a fresh, dry and warm pair of robes. Silently he swept back into the room, starting a crackling fire with a sweep of his wand. Warmth radiated through the room and Severus moved to a more comfortable seat. he glanced up when his floo spat green embers , forcing himself not to cringe when Umbridge's face appeared.

"Severus my office now." The toad shrieked at him before pulling herself away. Snape sighed yet stepped through

He glanced around in did a in at Dumbledore's old office, his gaze came to a rest with a sneer on the short woman. She did not look up.

"I see you gave Potter a detention. Unacceptable. His detentions go through me and oonly me know. Understood? You may go." She waved a hand and him and Snape bristled but held his tongue. Of course she knew, the headmaster had a magic list detailing the students detentions when and by whom they were giving, updating constantly. He sighed. He thought once more of the boy laying quietly in the bed, guilt overcame him.

"Only for you Lily." He muttered inaudibly under his breath. He wouldn't let the boy go back to the horrid woman on his watch. Especially after all I'm doing for the boy, Snape justified. "The Potter boy has informed me his guardians request his presence with a certain wizarding family over the holidays. And such is Ministry policy, His detentions will have to cease until the return of the new semester." Snape drawled. It was not a lie. The Dursley's had indeed written and stated that Potter was to remain at school or with other freaks of his nature but NOT to return home. Potter would indeed be staying with a wizard, himself and also at Hogwarts. If Umbridge was pissed she did not let it on.

"Be it as it may." She shrilled still concerned in her own work. Snape nodded and stepped back through the floo, deciding to move Harry's bed where it would indefinitely not be seen from prying eyes from the door or the floo. He levitated the bed but paused, thinking for a moment. He stepped down the hall to his personal sleeping chambers. Hogwarts had many secrets and Snape knew he could barely touch the tip of the iceberg but he pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks, thinking hard about the room he wished to place. No sooner than he opened his eyes than a door stood slightly ajar in front of him. Smiling Snape pushed the door open. A grand room much like his own quarters lay in front of him. Large windows took up one wall in its entirety. A large four poster bed sta across from the windows its drapes hung dark midnight blue. There was a few steps up that led to a study on the far wall with smaller windows and a door which led to the bathroom. Severus smiled. He had no qualms, his room was certainly much better but the view overlooking the quittich pitch was perfect even if it was only enchanted. He swept out of the room to get the boy. The bed was empty. Panic rose slightly to Snape's throat but he swallowed it quickly. Turning on his heel he swept down the hallway eyes darting back and forth yet it was undisturbed. Upon returning to his sitting room he noticed the form tucked in the corner. He quickly made his way over and knelt down. Harry had his knees to his chest and his head down. Snape knelt and placed a hand on the boys.

"Potter." Two green orbs met his but the life and intelligence that once sparkled was gone. Snape forced himself not to break eye contact.

"Need to... Need...I have to...Need..." He mumbled growing agitated. Snape forced his face not to react.

"Need to what, Potter." Snape pressed. The boy stuttered more unitelliglibly again. However Snape picked up one word.

"Cold." Snape stood up snarling. How much of the damn weed had the woman given Harry. He started to pace. A few moments later he realized that the boy had grown strangely quiet. He glanced over to see the small room wracked with shivers, rocking back and forth in the corner. Cursing Snape unlocked the cabinet and retrieved the herb. Taking a very small amount he secured the jar and returned to the Potter boy's side.

"Here, this will help." He his palm held the small amount out. The eyes glanced up shiftily and quickly scooped the substance and popped it into his mouth. Snape was disgusted as the boy relaxed visibly, the shaking stopped and his eyes drooped. Snape pulled the boy up by his shoulders and proceeded to help him stumble into his newly acquired room. Snape conjured a large chair and placed it next to the boy's bedside sitting for a short moment while Harry slept in an induced haze.

Snape must've fallen asleep becasue he woke with a start and a crick in his neck. He rubbed is sleepily and left to ready himself for breakfast. Upon seeing his table set for one a little while later Snape remembered the boy sleeping in the room across the hall.

"Dobby." He called, knowing Potter had an affinity toward the elf. With a crack the house elf appeared.

"What does Dobby have the pleasure of serving m-master Snape for the first times, sir?" The house elf squeaked.

"Mr. Potter will be staying with me here for the remainder of the holiday and thus we need another serving for meals." Snape drawled.

"Is young Master Harry Potter feeling better?" Dobby wrung his hands in worry. Snape glared.

"Where did you get that piece of information?" Snape demanded.

"Headmistress had Dobby bring young master Harry Potter his favoritist breakfast yesterday because Little Master Harry Potter could not go to breakfast." Dobby cowered under Snape's gaze. However Snape himself felt relieved.

"Potter is still-under the weather- but no one can know. Got it? Not even other house elves." Snape glarred.

"Yes sir! Dobby can keep secrets sir!" Snape nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. With a crack the elf was gone and another plate of food was steaming on the table. Snape took the plate into Harry's room. He set the plate on the bedside table. Potter was up much to his relief.

"Sit up." Snape ordered. The boy merely turned his head slowly not comprehending. Snape recognized the glaze and sighed, lifting the boy under his arms into a sit. He placed the tray if food on the boys lap and waited. Potter noticed the smell and a shaky hand reached out to take the fork. He missed slightly at first but finally achieved his goal and started shoveling food into his mouth. Smirking, Snape left him to finish his own breakfast. When he returned he noticed however that the Potter boy had barely eaten a quarter of his breakfast.

"Potter I will not see it that you starve under my watch. I do not care if you do not enjoy what is placed in front of you, you will eat it nonetheless." Harry gave no indication of hearing Snape or understanding. Snape sighed a took a seat next to the bed, pulling the tray if food closer he pulled a little egg on the fork and lifted it to the boy's mouth.

"Open." He commanded and somehow after a moment's hesitation the mouth opened. Snape made slow progress feeding the boy. He was mostly left in comprehended waiting for the boy to regain some of his sense as the drug washed over him in waves. Finally, a suitable amount was consumed. Snape banished the plate and tray only the small amount of pumpkin juice remained. He lifted the cup, swirling the mixture, and then sighed before reseigningly placing a hand at the back of the boys neck to steady him whilst he brought the cup to his lips and poured small amounts of liquid into his mouth until the substance was gone. He then banished the cup as well, taking the time to slide Potter into a more horizontal position. Waving his wand he diminished the torches around the room and placed a charm of awareness on the room that acted much like a sophisticated muggle baby alarm. Satisfied, Snape moved to his private lab for a few hours in contemplation.

After an hour Severus began to worry about the boy and was agrivated at his newfound sense of compassion, no matter how slight, he hadn't felt these feelings in years. He made his way to the boy's bedside. Thankfully he was sleeping soundly. Severus took a seat in a chair next to the bed to settle for a few moments. Severus noticed the wards around the room start to throb. He looked curiously at the boy still on the bed. The intensity heightened and he watched as eyelids began to flutter. Severus felt a slight discomfort as the wards notified him of Harry's discomfort. He watched carefully unsure what to do. He placed a hand on the boys forehead to feel the scar scalding with heat. A frown creased Snape's forehead and he stood sending a quick summoning charm to retrieve a few potions, then a diagnostic spell for Harry's vitals. The young boy's body was desperately trying to beat the throes of a fever as well as a fairly nasty cold. All had been overlooked by Snape himself. Snape snarled, it just kept getting g better and better. For some reason Snape looked down at the Potter boy's hand. Red welts scored deep into the tissue. Upon closer examination, Snape could clearly read I will not tell lies scrawled across the hand. Snape snarled venomously. The damn witch was using a blood quill on students no less! Furious he marched over to the floo.

"Poppy Pomfrey!" He called by again falling to the boy's side. This needed documentation no matter how much Umbridge would find out they knew. Seconds later the medi-witch strode out of the fireplace.

"Severus, you called so patiently." She chided until she noticed the empty room. "Severus?" She called walking cautiously down the short hallway.

"In here." a voice called from a room that had not adjoined the hallway only a week ago. Madame Pomfrey strode into the room.

"Was it another meeting my dear?" Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the scene in front of her. Severus Snape was pacing in front of an unconscious Harry Potter, rage marring his usually passive face in a room that had not been present before. She swallowed hoping for the best. Severus stopped pacing before waving a hand at the boy in agitation. Silently she made her way to the bed. She ran a diagnostic spell, noting the boy's temperature along with an unusual mark she had never seen before; she cast a few more spells attempting to clarify it, to no avail.

"Severus, what is going on?" The man appeared to be speechless, but he stepped over to Harry and gently picked up the limp hand. Poppy approached and gasped slightly. She looked up at the Potions Master in question. Such an indescribable amount of rage lit his face that Pomfrey herself was almost scared of the powerful wizard standing in front of her.

"This is a low even for you Severus. I will not help you cover this up as for whatever else you did to this boy..." She trailed off when the rage flickered to immense hurt before the face steeled into a snarl. Only then did Madame Pomfrey notice the view of the quidditch pitch beyond the enchanted window and the small trunk at the foot of the bed. She also noticed the potions lining the bedside table and the delicacy in which the wards around the room pulsed magically.

"Oh." She said. "I'm so sorry Severus I had no idea."

"You couldn't know." The flat voice dismissed her apology. Though Poppy could see the damage was already done.

"The use of a blood quill must be noted." His voice void of any emotion. Madame Pomfrey nodded casting a spell that wrapped around Harry's hand then back to her own wand.

"Who could even think if doing something like this?" Snape just watched her carefully for a moment.

"Umbridge." He spat out her name. Pomfrey's eyes grew wide, having heard the faculty horror stories of how many detentions Potter had gotten.

"I don't suppose you know what this diagnostic is then?"

"A high addiction to an ostentatious amount of warmweed."

"Umbridge?" Came the squeak followed by a curt nod. The witch reached out a hand and brushed the boy's bangs back away from his face.

"Boy's been through enough already." She murmured then turned her attention back to Snape. "I assume the only reason you called me here was documentation, and I believe Harry is in good hands, so I should be going." With that she left the room. Snape moved again, dropping into a chair next to Harry, utterly exhausted. Minutes after he heard Poppy floo back to the Hospital Wing, he hears the floo activate again. Drawing his wand Snape moved silently into the sitting room only to discover Dumbledore standing in the middle of the room. Snape steeled himself and continued across the room before summoning a glass of water which he sipped, back to the headmaster.

"Harry-" The older man started.

"You shouldn't be here." Snape interrupted venomously. Suddenly Snape felt the hairs on his neck go up as a tingling sensation wound through his body.

"That woman was abusing my students in my school! I will come and go as I please!" With his final statement Snape felt a vicious wind swirl around the room as the lights dimmed. With a sudden crack Snape felt himself fall to his knees, gasping for breath. He clamored on all fours, grasping to keep awake until the black spots grew to consume his vision and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Do you love how long this chapter is?! Let's try something new, comment fav. Parts!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay this has been done for so long I just kept adding to it... So yeah it's long… Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Immediately Dumbledore was at the Potion Masters side. Upon noting the destruction that his temporary loss of self control had inflicted, he flicked his wand righting all the objects; however the younger man still lay on the floor. Making his way to the floo, he summoned Madam Pomfrey. A disgruntled medi-witch appeared.

"What happened again?" She blurted.

"A small mishap with my temper, the ministry will be here soon, I take it you can care for these two boys." A nod of confirmation led the headmaster to turn towards the floo. Before he stepped in he made one final wish.

"Keep me updated." Another curt nod and the headmaster left.

* * *

Snape awoke to a screaming pain in his head. He cautiously moved his fingers wondering how and why he had been transferred to his bed in his quarters when he had no recollection of doing it himself. He body was completely exhausted and he felt hollow inside, drained. He heard hushed voices outside his door.

"Magical exhaustion." Stated the first female voice. Snarling Snape recognized it as Madame Pomfrey. He moved to swing his legs to the floor but he had to stop as a bout of dizziness washed over him. He heard the other voice vaguely far away, farther than it should be. A frown furrowed its way across his brow. Something was off, very off. Forcing himself to regain his bearings Snape pushed himself off the bed. The world promptly tilted. Snape stumbled grasping for the bedside table. His vision swam and he slumped into the wall gasping, fingers searching for purchase. However funding none he slumped to the floor a low moan escaping his lips. Immediately he heard footsteps.

"Oh Severus!" Cane a cry and he saw two pairs of feet hurry to a stop next to his head. He moaned again as the room spun, he turned his head lethargically to glance under the bed and back to the pairs of feet.

"Severus!" Two hands anchored his head. His eyes flickered to focus on Minerva's. She was speaking to him but the speech was garbled. Severus shook, uncomprehending. His body lurched off the ground with a shuddering gasp.

"Poppy get the restorative!" The Gryffindor was calling urgently, glancing only briefly away before returning the panicked stare of insipid eyes. Snape tried to shake his head no, he didn't want oblivion again but he felt hands lifting his head and pouring potion down his throat while he sputtered. He felt so empty so alone. Quickly blackness consumed his vision and he relaxed.

* * *

The next time he awoke however, he was not in his quarters. The pain in his head had only diminished slightly and there was still something missing. Snape shook his head, sitting up. He noticed that the dizziness was gone with a good portion of the weakness he had felt. This time Snape made it quickly to do the door, which was cracked open. He pulled the door open, to find a short hallway with two other doors and a stairwell. The furthest door opened and McGonagall and Pomfrey both came out in hurried conversation. Snape cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Ah, Severus." Came the calm reply from the taller witch. However he was met with a bustling shorter witch reprimanding him.

"You should be in bed recuperating!" Came the sharp order. Snape attempted to hold his ground but found himself the brunt end of two fierce glares. Grumbling he took a step back into the room and to the unfamiliar bed. He lay down and allowed the medi-witch to flutter about trying to assess his 'condition' and some such. Only with minimal dismissal naturally. Finally when the witch had stopped fussing over him did Severus start to ask questions. He had enough dealings with the woman to not ask a second too soon or he would get less information in a longer period of time then if he was just patient.

"Poppy-" He started but was met with a harsh glare. He swallowed not out if fear but respect. "Why am I here?" He decided to start small.

"After your...visitation, with Albums you should be in the hospital wing but that ghastly excuse of a witch came trapezing in with half the Aurors hunting for a harbored fugitive. We had to move you before they could convict you of giving Harry that horrid drug."

Snape swallowed harshly again.

"And the Potter boy?" Snape's voice was rough and he felt sleep creeping in again.

"He is just across the hall."

"Where?" Severus mustered, barely. However Poppy understood, she had much experience with the boy. Well, man now.

"Minerva's personal quarters. We will need to move you quickly, once you've stabilized enough. But sleep now Severus." The medi-witch placed a soft hand on his forehead and Snape needed no more prodding. His eyes fluttered shut, mouth twitching up at the corners with the unexpected comfort. To Poppy's trained eye it only attested to how sick the man really was.

What seemed like a few minutes later, Snape was being roused from his sleep.

"You must go now." a voice whispered. A cool object was placed into his palm, a few words mumbled and Severus was spiraling out of the room. He landed in a heap rather ungracefully at the feet of the Headmaster. He moaned, exhausted yet again. He felt the gentle caress of magic levitate him before he succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

When he awoke again the pain in his head was gone, and other than slight fatigue, he felt perfectly normal. Immediately he pushed himself off of what to his horror ended up being a horrendously overstuffed purple couch. Snape snarled at the offending object and preceded his plight to a more suitable spot. He had barely made it across the room when he felt rather than heard Albums enter.

"Headmaster." Curt and to the point.

"My boy, up and about I see, gave us quite a quandary for a while there. But none the less, how do you feel." The voice was gentle but Snape bristled at the question.

"I would've felt much better if I hadn't slept on a large overstuffed eggplant picked out by an old man." Severus snapped his frustration rising. He had turned by this point and was increasingly peeved by the twinkle in said old man's eye. Not letting his anger get the best of his Snape turned on his heel. Amid his flurry of robes he kicked something hard. Cursing mildly under his breath he looked down noting with disdain it was the boy's bloody trunk. A pile of books slipped from the top and crashed to the ground. Snarling the Potions Master picked them up carefully, placing them in a pile atop the small trunk. He noticed on particular tone had escaped his scrutiny, hidden under the book self. He knelt recognizing it as a first year potion text. The cover had fallen back and notes scrawled across the page. He made out words, phrases really. "Stopper in death" stood out amid the haze of illegible writing. He froze. The first lesson. Potter had been taking notes...

He had always wondered why his colleagues raved about the boy-who-lived and his school work. Snape had never himself seen it. He felt and had pat his shoulder as Dumbledore passed and he quickly placed the book in the pile as if it had burned his fingers. The boy's work was dismal at best, his summer work was always rushed, obviously the product of last minute cramming. Severus reassured himself. No, that must've been the notes of another student. But there was no denying Potter's messy scrawl or the fact that he was the only student writing during that first class in ANY of Snape's classes, ever. He snarled, attempting to banish any thoughts but he couldn't stop the nagging guilt. He followed Albums into the kitchen and threw himself into a kitchen chair. The room was much a small cottage, lacy frills around the windows and jars adorning open selves. The windows were moderately sized and overlooked rolling fields and sparse trees. Snape grumbled at the stereotypical serenity with the birds singing through the windows and a soft breeze tousling the tablecloth gently.

"Not a morning person Severus?" Severus just held his hand out for Dumbledore to place the steaming cup of coffee in.

"Not since you blew my magic halfway to Merlin and back." Snape snarled, huddling over his cup.

"I do apologize for my slight loss of temper."

"Slight." Snape spat into his coffee before talking a long draw. Instantly he felt better.

"How is the boy?" Severus's voice was much softer however he still sneered at the thought of the boy.

. However, Dumbledore's face grew somber.

"He is still entwined heavily in the warmweed. After you came in yesterday he seemed dazed." Severus almost laughed at that revelation.

"That is what warmweed tends to do." He replied. Dumbledore merely shook his head.

"Maybe you should see for yourself..." Dumbledore led the reluctant professor down the hallway. To the left of the only two doors in the hall. Dumbledore motioned for Severus to proceed but hung back himself. Snape pushed open the door quietly to see the Potter boy lying in bed staring at the ceiling, eyes fogged over. The boy was sweating in fever; his eyes were foggy and unfocused.

"Have you given him a fever reducer?" Severus snapped appalled at the condition the boy was in.

"Yes just before you woke." Dumbledore was still in the doorway. Severus glanced between him and his golden-boy. The strange situation had his lip curling. Snape ran a diagnostic charm which read a fever of 41°. He muttered under his breath but his shoulders finally slumped in resignation.

"He will have to come with me to Snape Manor for proper treatment. I believe Poppy's hands are bound with this." He was met with a nod from the doorway.

Snape then prepared the boy for travel. It didn't take much but he was musing over the fact that the boy who lived was coming with him to Snape Manor his private residence, by invitation. Finally Snape lifted the boy gently from the bed. Cradling him tightly to his chest. With a nod to the headmaster who was still outside the room he apparated.

Severus landed ungracefully, his knees jarring on impact. He hit the ground. Snarling under the weight of the boy, he checked to make sure Harry had not been spliced before standing again. His magic was still exhausted and Snape was finding his muscles growing weaker. He lifted the boy again, noting yet again how the bones prodded uncomfortably against his own slight frame. Pushing those thoughts to the back if his mind the duo proceeded to the manor that loomed over them on a slight hill. The area was practically crackling with magic and the wards Dumbledore had so tediously set up. His house was the only place just as safe as Hogwarts, apart from Grimwald place which was equally as protected. Once inside Severus was bombarded by his house elf Tizzy. She was wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh! Master is not well! Not well at all!" She squeaked. "Master needs to sit!" She snapped her fingers and a chair was procured. Severus took it gratefully still clutching Harry tightly. He felt a small hand on his. He looked up sharply.

"Tizzy takes the young master now." Severus nodded dumbly as the house elf gently levitated Harry away from him. Severus felt himself drifting and snapped his eyes open. He stood with difficulty, swaying slightly. As soon as he regained his balance Tizzy was at his elbow. She held a vial. Pepper-up potion. He took it gratefully, downing it in one go.

"Thank you." He said and he walked to the hallway that led to Harry's temporary room in the guest quarters. The house elf however stopped him.

"The young master's upstairs across from master's own rooms." Severus looked at her confused. Tizzy always took guests to the guest quarters unless otherwise specified. He pondered why she had brought Harry upstairs. He wanted the boy up there for monitoring anyway but he had not shared that thought. He gave a curt nod and changed his pace to the stairs. Harry had indeed been situated in the room across the hall. Severus pushed the door open softly. Harry was clad in silk pajamas but left on top of the covers to not overheat. Severus ran another diagnostic charm, 41.4°. A soft swear under breath. Snape then conjured cool flannels and packed ice, placing them around the boy. Soft moans emanated from the bed and Severus felt like he was pacing on the inside, totally unsure what to do.

"No." The boy moaned, tossing his head back and forth. "Noooooooooo." It was still quiet but growing in intensity and desperation.

"_Please_…" Severus froze at the pain in Harry's voice. "_Please. No_." If Severus had've been a slight way away from the bed, further than he was, he wouldn't of heard the next plea that sent a chill down his spine.

"_Uncle_." No. The Potter boy was hallucinating from fever. Right?

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHH. Yeah not much of a cliffe but next update soon. MORE REVIEWS HELP THE POSTS COMING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm hitting a large piece of writers block here… Sorry about the long wait for this chapter…..**

Severus Snape stared at the scene unraveling in front of him. He couldn't believe what was happening. The boy who lived was having a nightmare right in front of him, about his _relatives_ no less. Cautiously, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's forehead. It was still burning up. Awkwardly he fidgeted pushing the ice bottles closer to the small frame and wringing out a flannel and pressing it to the sweaty forehead. He watched as those emerald green eyes flickered violently underneath lids. Limbs twitched, and the murmurs became more frantic.

"Harry." The voice was loud and the tone stern, yet there was no reaction. Snape knew that it wasn't likely that it would've woken Harry up anyway. He sighed reaching out to the boy's shoulder and shook gently. The slight chest heaved off the bed violently. Harry gasped beneath him and started choking. Snape watched wide eyed as Potter faced silent enemies. With one final gasp, Harry woke with a start, his eyes staring unfocused straight into onyx. Unnerved Snape was unable to break the desperate gaze. After what seemed like an eternity he noticed the boy's hands shaking violently.

"Harry…" He said carefully and waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction greeted the blatant movement. He sighed and stood up off the bed, he hadn't realized he sat down on. He felt rather than saw Tizzy beside him and he put his hand out. As predicted a steaming cup of tea was placed in his palm with a vial of fever reducer. He plucked the cork from its spot and tipped the liquid into the tea. Gently he sat the boy up and slowly fed him the entire cup of tea. A harsh cough wracked his frame and Harry slumped, his body betraying his fatigue. Snape sighed and slid him back into a vertical position. One final hand was placed on the heated forehead. He then silently swept from the room, amid his silence; however, he neglected to here the small frame on the bed utter one word. "_Harry_." Returning to his own quarters, although not without making sure Tizzy was watching the boy. _Wouldn't do to have the boy die on his watch_. At least that was what he told himself was the reason.

The next morning Snape woke with a pounding headache. He grumbled to himself. Some dream he had, it almost felt like he had helped the Potter boy through a nightmare. How absurd, that would never happen. He made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast per usual. Tizzy was waiting for him.

"Master Potter is looking much improved sir. Is Tizzy to bring Master Potter breakfast?" Snape stood, face blank as he hid his momentary surprise. He waved a hand in confirmation and dismissal and proceeded to the table where his favorite breakfast awaited him. Tizzy arrived back to the kitchen before Severus had even finished his bowl or porridge. He set down the spoon and looked expectantly at the elf who was wringing her hands nervously.

"Little Master Potter is not eating his breakfasts. He doesn't notices Tizzy sir." Snape bowed his head, careful to make sure the little elf didn't think he was upset with her.

"I shall go attend to the boy, thank you Tizzy." With that the house-elf positively beamed and started to bustle around cleaning the breakfast dishes. Snape proceeded to Harry's room. He was surprised to see the young wizard sitting up in bed, although his eyes remained unfocused and glassy on the wall opposite. His head turned upon hearing the soft footfalls of the professor. A tray of food was set, steaming, on the bedside table. He sat at the chair which he had left beside the boy's bed and placed the tray on his lap, resuming the role of feeding the boy. The first spoonful went down with him only asking for a quick 'open' however the second was not as successful. The ungrateful brat turned his head away at the last moment. Snape almost spilled the food. He growled under his breath. He tried again and got the same reaction, but this time the boy started muttering. Seriously annoyed at the behavior, Snape threw the tray down on the bedside table and stood abruptly.

"Fine go hungry then!" He sputtered. He turned but for some reason something made him turn. He saw the boy reaching a shaking hand for the tray. His body too feeble for him to complete the task. Snape turned on his heel and marched back to the large bed. He lifted the tray and placed it gently on the dark maroon bed spread. He watched as the boy picked up the fork on his own accord and started to feed himself, albeit shakily.


End file.
